


To Be an Expert

by archerbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, bc I hate these two, same playful flirting as the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerbellamy/pseuds/archerbellamy
Summary: “It’s alright. I told you, when the Grounders come-”“When the Grounders come, you’ll have your fun, I know.” He narrows his eyes playfully at her mock. “But you are the only one who hasn’t switched out of shift. You need to loosen up too.”“You’re telling me to loosen up.”“That’s how you know you’re doing everything wrong.” She pushes her drink to his chest. “Drink.”
or the au during Unity Day in which after Clarke went off to get drunk, she comes back and tells Bellamy he needs to relax too.





	

Coming down from her alcoholic high, Clarke spots Bellamy, who stands watchfully towards the edge of the camp, peering outside. She feels a playful sobriety take over as she skips over to her partner, her possible new friend, who stands there without a drink.

“Have you not had a drink, yet?” He glances over to her and smiles at the sight of her.

“Not yet, princess.” She scrunches her face at the nickname and shakes her head. She’s about to retaliate it until she decides to drop it. He notices and his smile grows bigger. “But it seems like you’ve taken advantage of the opportunity.”

She nods and hums with a smile to match on her face. “You’ve been on watch all night. Relax a bit.”

“It’s alright. I told you, when the Grounders come-”

“When the Grounders come, you’ll have your fun, I know.” He narrows his eyes playfully at her mock. “But you are the only one who hasn’t switched out of shift. You need to loosen up too.”

“ _You’re_ telling _me_ to loosen up.”

“That’s how you know you’re doing everything wrong.” She pushes her drink to his chest. “Drink.”

“Talk about peer pressure.” She watches his throat bob as he chugs down the drink. Bellamy brings down the cup and wipes his mouth. Clarke fights the urge to stare at his lustrous lips glistening with moonshine. “Yeah, I needed that.”

“Yeah, you did.” She smiles triumphantly as he rolls his eyes. Miller walks over to them, leaning over for only them to hear.

“Raven made some plans about the camp’s defense.” He looks over to Bellamy, whose face sharpens as he listens closely. “She said she put the plans in your tent.”

“Alright, thanks, Miller,” Bellamy says, in which Miller nods and walks back to his post. Bellamy turns to Clarke. “If you want, I’ll go check them out and we’ll go over it tomorrow.”

“What? No way,” She firmly states. “I’ll go with you.”

He nods and starts walking beside her back to his tent across camp. She catches Bellamy taking two cups filled with moonshine along the way. He claims it’s strictly business alcohol. When they step inside his tent, they spot the plans on his bed. After discussing the minefields and where they would best be placed, they decide to take a break and have a drink. They sit next to each other on his bed, their thighs touching each other.

“Cheers,” Bellamy claims, raising his metal cup.

“To you not dropping me,” she says with a smirk, clinking their cups. His eyes slightly widen and she regrets bringing it up, but his face of shock drops in exchange for one of slight amusement.

“To me not dropping you. Even though, I probably should’ve,” he says as he sips his drink. His cheeks perk up revealing his smile at her reaction as he drinks. She laughs in surprise.

“As if you would,” she says, challengingly.

“I could’ve.”

“You wouldn’t,” she retaliates in return. His eyes become curious.

“And what makes you so sure that I wouldn’t?”

“Other than the fact that you need me,” he rolls his eyes at that, “Because you’re not a killer.”

He raises his eyebrows slightly and leans closer to her face. “I’m not exactly a saint, Clarke.”

She doesn’t say it out loud but she knows he wouldn’t and why. Everything in his body language says that _he_ knows he wouldn’t. She stares at him directly in his eyes, not budging despite the closeness of their faces. He’s not a killer; in the sense that he wouldn’t kill out of malice or greed. He tried to kill Jaha out of Octavia’s protection. He would kill to protect, but he wasn’t a killer. She takes a swig of her drink without changing their distance. She notices him glance down at her lips and wonders if they glisten as his did earlier. “Oh, I’m aware.”

Without even realizing it, she’s kissing him desperately, and he’s returning the same passion as he pulls her closer to his body. She lets out a small moan at his rough hands that caress her arms. She pulls his face closer, her fingers running through his curly hair and stroking gently his strong jaw. He pulls her on top of his lap in which she lets out a groan at the hard on that he has. He pushes back her blond hair that crowds her neck.

“You just love to be an expert about everything, don’t you,” he mumbles against her neck before hungrily pressing kisses against it. She opens her mouth in the ecstasy she feels in just the touch of his moonshined lips. She didn’t even realize how much she wanted him to touch her this way until now, as she shivers at every place they meet. She nods in response. “Including me?”

“Especially you.” She pants, continuing to run her fingers through his curls. He finds a sensitive part of her neck and begins to suck harshly before lathering it out with his tongue. She moans lowly, biting down on her lip. She grinds down on him and he shakes beneath her at her movement. He pulls back to look at his work on her neck before Clarke pulls him back in for a heavy kiss. Clarke reaches for the hem of her shirt and begins pulling it up before Bellamy stops her hands.

“Clarke, are you sure-”

“Bellamy, unless _you_ don’t want to, shut up and kiss me.” He does just that. She takes off her shirt and tosses it on the ground. She tugs on his blue shirt, signaling him to take it off, in which he happily complies. Bellamy pulls her closer, feeling her breasts push against his chest. She reaches behind to unclutch her bra, refusing to stop kissing him. As soon as she takes it off though, Bellamy stops kissing her to lustfully gaze at her.

He starts kissing her neck again harder and then kisses down to her breasts. He puts his mouth on top of her nipple, swirling his tongue around while bringing his other hand to cup her other breast. A whimper escapes from her mouth as she runs her fingers through his hair. He pulls away and the desire in his eyes match that of hers. “Maybe I want to be an expert on you too.”

Overwhelmed, she kisses him passionately, their tongues immediately slipping in. He gently leads her to lay on her back, continuing to kiss her as he does. He kisses down her chin, down her neck, down her breasts, down her stomach, until he finally reaches the rim of her pants and underwear. He slides them off for her and she shivers at the exposure.

“Fuck,” he whispers. He stops to look at her completely as if he’s drinking her in and she loves it. He ducks his head back down to kiss her center, a mere kiss on the surface that causes her to squirm.

“Bellamy,” she lets out in an angry breath. He moans to himself lightly and ducks down, licking a stripe up her folds. His tongue slides in, giving her immediately what she wants. He flicks his divine tongue against her clit fast, going deeper upon her command. He moans against her, making her feel as if she could pass out. She screws her eyes shut until she realizes she wants to watch him. A glance down and she sees him sucking and flicking his tongue, his hands holding her legs apart. It’s obscene. When another moan slips out of her mouth, she sees him squirm and work harder to get another sound out.

The idea of him wanting to hear her sounds makes her squirm more. He presses his hands against her thighs to keep her still and moans into her, the vibrations causing her to groan. He goes faster and she knows she’s on the edge. She pulls on his hair, panting heavily. He moans in response.

“God, Bellamy. So good.” He hums at the praise and continues to go faster. She tugs his hair harder, not wanting to come like this. He finally obliges and pulls up to look at her.

His swollen lips and tousled hair adds to her fervour. She pulls him back on top of her completely and kisses him more, tasting herself and the moonshine on his tongue. He holds her face in his hands. She grinds up into him causing him to moan into her mouth. She feels his hard on against her thigh. She presses against his chest and flips them over. “My turn.”

He lets out an airy laugh. She tugs at his pants and underwear. He quickly shuffles out of them. She marvels at his size and feels heat between her thighs at the thought of him inside of her. She wraps her hand around him, beginning to tug up and down. He quivers under her, biting his lips harshly. He grips the sheets with one hand and clenches his other above his head. While Clarke goes faster, she leans to his face and kisses his neck, sucking hard before leaving a low whisper in his ear. “I want to hear you.”

He groans at that, overwhelmed. The gruff in the back of his throat is evident. She pulls away from his face and goes down to lick a stride up. “Fuck, Clarke.”

Hearing him moan her name made her feel like coming already. “Bellamy.”

Bellamy sits up and touches her hand to stop its movement. He whines, desperate. “Now, fuck, please.”

Clarke immediately wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, craving him everywhere. He flips them over and taps his dick by her entrance. “Bellamy, now. I need you.”

“God,” he breaths out, and slips in, the two of them releasing a groan. “Oh, _God_.”

Bellamy stills inside of her to let her adjust to his size. Between pants, she decides to say one thing. “Some call me that.”

He lets out another airy laugh, amazed that she would try to slip in a joke at a time like this. “I can see why.”

“Move.”

“As you say.” Bellamy begins to move slowly, but deeply. Clarke rolls her hips up, meeting his every thrust. He picks up one of her legs and puts it over his shoulder, the angle causing her moan to rise in pitch at the depth. He starts picking up speed and Clarke can’t help clawing at his back. He growls at the scratches.

He puts her nipple back into his mouth. His tongue swirls while his rough hands tweak her other. She feels overwhelmed, as if he is all over her. She pulls him closer as if it’s not enough.

“Wait,” she says in a heavy pant. He stops immediately and looks up at her, both scared and confused as if she is about to call everything off. She gently turns them over one more time, and swiftly places herself above his lap, having him pull out. He marvels at her in awe as if she really is a god.

“Clarke,” he whispers automatically, almost unaware of the worship of her name hidden behind his voice. She slowly sinks back onto him, the angle causing them to moan again. She bounces up and down faster, loving his attention to her bouncing breasts that he swivels in his mouth. She holds herself up by his shoulders. He meets up her thrusts. He places his hands on her waist, guiding her along.

When she feels it coming, she rakes her fingers through his hair again and kisses him with all the desire and equal admiration and appreciation that he has shown to her. His tongue welcomes her. One last thrust and the wave - more like a tsunami - hit them both at once. They both let out a yell loud enough to let the others around know what was happening. Clarke drops her head on his shoulder, completely weakened. He slips out and they both fall back on the bed beside each other.

“Wow,” Bellamy says, still breathless as Clarke is. Clarke nods in agreement.

“Wow.” Bellamy turns his body over slightly to face Clarke and she does the same to him. They look at each other with the same teasing smiling faces they had on earlier, but this time, they both have a glow surrounding them, one that was more than just an alcohol buzz.

Bellamy’s eyes go to the hickey he left on Clarke’s neck. He gently brushes his fingers against the mark, swallowing down any thoughts of what this means. She watches him admire the mark and can’t help the endearment in her own eyes at his attention. He moves closer to press soft kisses against the mark. He kisses down her neck, to her bare shoulder, then moving his lips back up to her chin and her cheeks. He presses kisses over her face, landing on her nose, then finally staying at her lips. Clarke feels something more than desire pool her stomach.

He pulls away and looks at her filled with hope and playfulness. She knows she must look the same. There was a tugging thought at the back of their heads that they swatted away in exchange of just looking at each other. Clarke speaks up. “What was that for?”

“I told you, I’m going to be an expert on you.” She furrows her eyebrows, her smile still there. “It’s only fair, since you’re trying to be one on me.”

She nods and teases back. “I guess I’ll just have to suck it up.”

His smile is so wide, with the happiness of a pure five year old. She felt something growing in her eyes like his. “You’re right, by the way. I wouldn’t have dropped you.”

She doesn’t tell him why she already knew or how. That’s for another day. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I've never written this before and thought, at 3 in the morning, that it would be a fun way to develop my writing. hopefully, you enjoyed it!


End file.
